


You Don't Need to Leave

by Jarino



Series: Leigh Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Rejection, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fenris spends the night with Hawke, she thinks all her dreams have finally come true, but her happiness doesn’t last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my contribution to Valentine’s Day. :P

“You don’t need to leave, Fenris.”

It started with those six simple words. They were uttered calmly, with the smallest amount of concern layered beneath them. They’d been followed by a hand touch; a quick, gentile gesture to accompany the sentiment, but to him, that soft touch might as well have been a scorching flame.

He instantly recoiled, his tattoos flaring to life as his clawed hand clamped down around her wrist. His eyes remained distant, clouded over by rage as he thrust her harshly against the wall, pinning her there with more force than necessary.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. A mixture of fear and excitement were coursing through her veins as his intense gaze bore through her. They’d never so much as touched before, and she wondered if she’d made a mistake by reaching out to him. His grip tightened, the gauntlets digging into her skin, and she knew if he didn’t come back to his senses soon, he could really hurt her. But a part of her didn’t care. This was the closest he’d ever been to her, and she was reveling in the heat of his breath as it ghosted across her flesh, the powerful tension in his arms as he caged her there. A familiar warmth began to pool in her belly and her breathing turned shallow.

All of this took place in the span of mere moments. Almost as soon as he’d lost his composure, he regained it once more. His expression instantly turned to one of fear as he came back to his senses, his eyes wide and worried as he realized what he’d done.

He opened his mouth a fraction, an apology on the tip of his tongue as he began to withdraw, but Leigh wasn’t about to let him go so easily. This was the first time in three years he had gotten so close…She needed this. Needed _him_. She flung herself forward, clinging to his neck as she molded her mouth to his.

He stilled the moment she touched him, but it didn’t take long before he was returning the kiss with fervor, a small moan escaping him. Giving her own noise of pleasure, Leigh quickly flipped their positions, pressing him against the wall in imitation of their previous situation. Her fingers laced their way into his hair as she deepened the kiss, while his arms looped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Running her tongue languidly along his bottom lip, she began probing the entrance of his mouth with her tongue, seeking entrance. He opened willingly, his tongue instantly clashing with hers as they fought for dominance. A deep, guttural sound left his throat and he gave her ass an appreciative squeeze as she ground her hips against him.

She continued her assault on his mouth before the two broke apart for air. Nipping playfully at his bottom nip, she pulled back slightly, gazing at him with sultry eyes. She quickly flicked her eyes in the direction behind her, a silent gesture asking if he wanted to move this upstairs.

He stared at her with a hard gaze, his expression largely unreadable, but after a moment, he gave a small nod of affirmation.

Grinning, Leigh wasted no time taking his hand and eagerly pulling him up the staircase. As soon as they’d reached the top, he promptly scooped her up, growling slightly as he began lavishing her neck with kisses.  

She hummed with approval before reaching up to grasp the back of his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. He groaned into it, pulling her tighter as he approached her room. He entered blindly, with their lips locked together and her clinging to him tightly, but after a few failed attempts, he managed to kick the door shut behind him.

He rushed to the bed then, prying her off of him and plopping her down unceremoniously before he crawled on top. His gaze remained fixed on her as he undid his gauntlets, tossing them aside carelessly before he descended upon her. His mouth immediately latched onto her shoulder, biting and sucking as his hips gyrated against her.

She let out a surprised sigh, her eyes rolling back with pleasure as she met his thrusts with enthusiasm.

His hand quickly descended south, groping at her breast and kneading the soft flesh through the fabric. Moaning lewdly, she wrapped her legs around his torso, the heels of her feet digging into his waist as she pulled him closer.

He let out a frustrated hiss at the friction the movement created, and she could definitely feel his straining erection through his pants.

“Mm…Fenris…” she murmured between kisses as she tugged on the collar of his shirt. “This is…in the way…”

He pulled back a moment, his eyes dark and longing, but he muttered her name in warning, “Hawke…”

“Please…” she begged in a breathy voice, rolling her hips against him. “Take me.”

His hand hesitated, hovering over her waist as he inhaled sharply. There was clear indecision on his face, as if he was weighing this against his better judgement, but it was quickly overpowered by his growing desire for her.

He acted quickly then, deft hands working at the fastenings of his armor and undressing hurriedly. She barely got a glimpse of his naked body before he was swiftly pouncing on her, undoing the ties of her gown and disrobing her with equal speed.

Once she was bare, he spared but a few moments for his eyes to rake over her body before descending down once more. He met her lips passionately, grunting slightly before he began heading southward. His mouth left a trail of kisses starting at her sternum and eventually trailing down to the apex between her legs. Meeting her eyes with an intense look of desire, he quickly settled himself between her thighs before plunging in face-first.

The sound she released was barely recognizable. It was very much a moan, but somewhere in the middle, it turned into fitful giggling. The pleasure he was giving her was undeniable, and filled her with a wondrous sense of rapture, but his breath tickled her flesh while his nose was nuzzling the curls that rested just above.

His tongue not leaving her for a second, he glanced back up at her with what could have been amusement in his eyes, and she could have sworn she felt him smirking into her folds.

“Fenris…” she gasped breathlessly, reaching down to tangle a hand in his hair. “Ohhh…”

He kept up his work, licking and sucking greedily as she urged him to continue. Her face scrunched up in pleasure as her mind began to spin. She didn’t care that she was probably moaning loudly enough for all of Hightown to hear. All she could think about was this room and her growing need for release.

She came without warning then, when he managed to hit his tongue _just so_ , and she was overcome with ecstasy. She struggled to catch her bearings, her mind whirling as she came down from her euphoric high, but before she could offer to do the same for him, he was sheathing himself inside her in one fluid motion.

Gasping with pleasure, her head tipped back as he thrust into her over and over again. He was muttering her name under his breath as he gave his own satisfied groans, hissing slightly as her walls clamped down on him. It didn’t take much longer before he met his own climax, and his body was overcome with spasms as he emptied himself inside of her.

She was so aroused, still riding the surges of her last orgasm that his actions were enough to send her over the edge once more. With a cry of his name, she collapsed back into bed, panting heavily as she attempted to regain her breath. He soon fell down next to her, his breathing heavy and uneven, and she wasted no time cuddling up next to him. Throwing her arm across his torso, she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, a wide grin spreading across her face before she slowly slipped into slumber.

\-----

When Hawke finally awoke, she instinctively reached out to the space beside her. Upon finding it cold and empty, she promptly sat up in bed, her eyes searching the room for the man who’d previously occupied it. They landed on him in but a moment and she found him standing next to the fireplace with his forearm leaning against the marble surface.

“Was it _that_ bad?” she asked in forced jest, trying to ease the obvious tension that hung in the room.

Her voice drew Fenris out of his intense concentration and he slowly turned to face her. “I’m sorry, it’s not…” he began, his attention only half focused on her. “It was fine…”

Oh.

She tried to hide her disappointment, flicking her gaze to the side as she felt her heart sink slightly. Either he managed to catch this subtle movement, or the realization of his words’ meaning finally dawned on him, for he quickly tried to make amends. “No – that is…insufficient.” Looking up from the floor, his deep green eyes locked with hers as he said seriously, “It was better than anything I could have dreamed.”

“Oh?” she asked with a slight quirk of her brow. “I can come up with much crazier things in my dreams.”

“I…began to remember; my life before. Just…flashes…” He began pacing slightly, his head shaking back and forth in frustration. “It’s…too much. This is too fast, I cannot…do this.”

“So…what?” Leigh asked, her voice feeling small and unfamiliar. “You’re just going to leave?” She’d thought that maybe…maybe this would be a new beginning for them. That he would finally open up to her and allow them to move forward. But no; it was ending before she’d even had the chance.

“I’m sorry…” he said, the remorse in his voice clear. “I feel like such a fool…All I wanted was to be happy. Just…for a little while.” He ducked his head as he turned away, somewhat resembling a guilty dog as he did so.

“Forgive me.” He uttered one final plea, so low and quiet she’d barely heard it, but it hardly mattered. Her attention was more focused on his back as he left; her vision began to blur as tears clouded up her eyes.  

Confusion settled upon her as she raised a hand to wipe her eyes. She was…crying? Maker’s breath, when was the last time she’d cried? She couldn’t even remember. Her father’s death had been met with a great deal of mourning and several weepy faces, but hers had not been counted among them. Though she had been a great deal more somber at the time, as much as she had wanted to, the tears just wouldn’t come. Perhaps it was a result of so many years of deflecting pain with humor. She’d spent so much time constructing a shell to protect herself that she left herself unable to react properly, or at least that’s what it felt like. But then why was that façade cracking now, of all times? Because Fenris was leaving her?

No, that couldn’t be it, or at least not the whole reason.

She pulled her knees closer to her chest, ducking her head against them as she whimpered silently. She felt so utterly _pathetic_ ; sitting here naked and miserable after he’d just _walked away_. This feeling of vulnerability was so entirely foreign to her and she hated it.

Sex was supposed to be simple. It was just supposed to be a fun time between two people who liked each other. She was _not_ supposed to feel this, this – _feeble_ and fragile when faced with rejection. And yet here she was: crying over what could have been a long and lasting companionship.

A cynical chuckle fell from her lips despite herself. “Long” and “lasting” were not words she’d ever thought she’d associate with her casual dalliances. While she wasn’t exactly the type to sleep around, she had never been one to seek out partnership with her bedmates. Her past encounters had always been limited to one-night stands or friends with benefits that lasted only a few months at a time.

She was never supposed to want anything more. She was never supposed to fall in love.

The tears began to fall faster now and she collapsed into the bed as the sobs wracked her body. This was so _humiliating_. The only consolation was that she hadn’t actually confessed to him. If she had, and he’d left her even then, she doubted she’d be able to recover. To bare her heart to another was unfamiliar enough on its own, but coupled with the pain of rejection…that was too much.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she sunk down deeper beneath the covers, attempting to shut out the world around her. As she wept, divesting herself of her emotions, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like had he stayed.


End file.
